Darkness From The Deep
by Jericholuver
Summary: 3 cops meet the love of their lives in a dark alley. They are triplets who are prostitutes with kids. They want to get out from their horrible lives, and the cops try to help. But will their past and present affect their future? I know the summary sucks, this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness of The Deep

Hi, this is my first story. I really want feedback just to see if I should continue this story.

I do not own any of the characters except my OC's (Ben, Isabelle, and Kyle).

Rob/Booker

Jay/Ron

Mark/Adam

Adam(Edge),Jay( Christian), Rob(RVD),Mark(Mark Henry),Booker(Booker T),Ron(R-Truth)

All rights goes to the WWE.

Chapter 1

2 little boys and 1 little girl ran to the 3 cops standing by the corner talking. A little boy yelled" Help,please!". The cops turned around, Detective Booker T, and his friends, Detective Ron Killings and Detective Mark Henry stopped talking. Booker squat down and asked the little boy" Calm down, what's your name and are you and your friends hurt?". The little boy shook his head and said" My name is Ben, but our mommies need help." Mark said"Where are your mommies?" Ben said" Follow us". Then the kids took off running back in the direction they came from. The cops had to sprint to keep up with them. They turned a corner and was shocked by what layed on the alley ground in front of them. What they saw, were the most beautiful blonds ever covered in bruises and blood…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey, I'm super tired right now and my brother is getting on my nerves. Haven't been on in a while, grandpa had heart attack so yeah. Anyway, I don't own any of these characters, Vince McMahon does (lucky damn bastard) except my little characters. If you don't like slash or MPreg, I suggest you leave. And yes, I know my pairings are different, I'm weird and different like that.

As soon as they saw the blood and bruises, they ran toward the men on the ground. They picked them up and ran to their cars with the kids following. As they ran, Ron couldn't help but notice that the blond man he was carrying had short blond hair and strong facial features with pink lips. They got to their cars, with the kids getting in to Mark's car. Mark set the unconscious man in to the passenger seat. He couldn't help but stare. The man had long, beautiful blond hair that fell over his shoulders and long luscious legs. Mark touched his face and the man moaned. Mark shook his head and cleared his thoughts. The kids in the back seat just stared at him. He started the car, turned on his police sirens, and drove off to the hospital with Ron and Booker close behind. Booker was having a hard time. The dark- blond haired man had a bullet hole on the side of his arm and Booker had no way to stop it. As he drove, he put pressure on it. Booker noticed that the man had long hair and muscular body. He had to get his eyes on the road and make sure to get to the hospital. They drove at top speed, trying to make it there on time. They finally got to Maine Memorial Hospital (no clue if its real). They jumped out their cars and carried the men in to the hospital with the kids following. A nurse noticed them come in and she called for help. She rushed toward them and said" Oh my God, What the hell happened?" We don't know, these kids found them like this", Ron said. Nurses and doctors took the blonds out their arms and rushed away with them in to the emergency department. Ben tugged on Mark's pants leg and asked" Are they gonna be okay?" Mark crouched down at Ben's level and said" They're going to be fine, I promise." "Now, while were waiting, what are your names?" referring to the other little boy and girl. The little girl responded with" My name's Isabelle." "And my name is Kyle," Said the other little boy. The cops told the kids their names also. They all decided to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. A little while later, two doctors came out from the emergency room. Doctor Zack Ryder and his husband Stephen Farelly (nicknamed Sheamus) knew the cops well. Zack said" Well, I've got some good news and bad news. Good news is that they'll make a full recovery. Bad news is that they have been brutally raped with the anal tears as evidence. They have also been beaten brutally with fresh and old bruises healing. I have put them in separate rooms for recovery." "Can we see them?"Sheamus said," You can, they're awake but very tired. I would not recommend questioning them until tomorrow."Saying that, he and Zack walked away. Isabelle looked up at Ron and asked" Can I see my mama?" Of course, which one is he?" Ron replied. She said" Short hair." Mark asked Kyle which one was his and he said long light blond hair. The orderly told them the room numbers they were in. Ron and Kyle went to see his mom, Isabelle went to see her mama with Mark, and Ben went to see his mother with Booker.


End file.
